Clan Challenges
by Pointe7
Summary: My Forum Clan Challenges - WillowClan, NightClan, ImagineClan, FunClan, and TigerClan. Rated T for all that Warriors Stuff.
1. NightClan Challenge: Remember Me

**This is Challenge # 1 for ****NightClan****. **

** Challenge Name: Taken**

** Title: Remember Me**

** Main Character: Hollykit (pale ginger she cat with hazel eyes)**

** Supporting Characters: **

** Brightkit (dark ginger she cat with amber eyes)**

** Stormkit (bright ginger tom with green eyes)**

** Rainfall (dark gray she cat with blue eyes)**

** Wavepool (blue-gray tom with blue eyes)**

** Whitepaw and Branchpaw**

"Hey, Hollykit, pass it over here!"

A pale ginger she-kit turned her head as she landed softly on her paws, the bright green moss ball dangling from her claws. Her hazel eyes were bright with playfulness and she tossed the bright green moss ball towards the sound of the voice.

A bright ginger tabby tom launched himself into the air, attempting to grab the bright green object flying towards him. Just before he was about to grab it, a dark gray she cat grabbed it between her claws.

"Now kits, that's enough. Can't you see that you're getting under every cat's paws? Go listen to the elders tell a story and settle down."

The pale ginger she kit trotted forward, followed by another dark ginger she kit. "But mom," the pale ginger she-kit whined, "we were having so much fun!"

"And now you can go have fun listening to the elders tell you a story." When Hollykit opened her mouth to speak, her mother silenced her with a flick of the tail. "Don't argue with me, Hollykit. No more moss ball, got it?"

"Yes," Hollykit, the pale ginger kit, mumbled quietly, padding in the direction of the elders' den, followed by her brother and sister.

As her mother went back into the nursery, Hollykit led the two other kits behind the elders' den.

"C'mon, guys, let's go sneak outside! We'll only be gone for a little while and Rainfall won't suspect a thing! She'll think we're here listening to the elders chat about their nonsense!"

"Yea!" the bright ginger tom agreed, "Let's go right now!"

"Are you guys sure about this?" the dark ginger she cat said quietly, "I mean, what happens if we're caught? Our apprentice ceremonies could be held back! What if we met a fox or a badger? We'd never even be apprentices! We'd be dead!"

"Don't worry, Brightkit," Hollykit soothed her sister softly, "we won't be gone long, and we will stay where we can see camp, okay?"

"Okay," Brightkit said reluctantly, "I guess I'll come."

"Come on guys!" the bright ginger tom called, already walking out from behind the elders' den.

"Stormkit, wait!" Hollykit called, "We can't just walk out the entrance of camp! Everyone will see us!"

"Oh. Right," Stormkit said with a nod, circling back around to join them. "So where do we go?"

"The dirtplace has a tunnel. I heard Whitepaw and Branchpaw talking about sneaking out when they were kits," Hollykit explained, already sneakily making her way along the walls of the ThunderClan hollow. "Let's go!"

The two other kits did the same, pressing against the walls of the nursery and following their sister towards the dirtplace. When the reached it, all three kits quickly made their way inside, wincing at the disgusting scent and trying to find a tunnel.

"Over there!" Brightkit exclaimed, pointing her tail at a small opening, small enough for the three kits to slide through. Hollykit, still in the lead, made her way out of the tunnel first, followed closely by Brightkit and Stormkit.

Gasping in surprise, Hollykit's eyes grew wide with admiration. The forest was one of the most beautiful places in the whole world! Taking her first steps on the leafy forest floor, she felt moss and dirt close themselves around her paws.

The pale ginger kit bounded forward, giggling with excitement. Stormkit leapt after his sister, while Brightkit, still wary about being outside of camp, followed at a slower pace.

"This is awesome!" Hollykit cheerfully yelled, running into a small clearing filled with sunlight, not far away from the camp, her brother and sister following. "What do you want to do now? We could hunt or play fight or climb trees and rocks."

The pale ginger kit turned to face her siblings, who were eagerly nodding at her suggestions. Suddenly, a loud screech filled the small clearing and all three kits froze.

"W-what was that?" Brightkit asked, fear showing through her voice. Stormkit gently pressed against his sister, trying to comfort her.

"I'm not sure. It was probably nothing." But when the tom looked up, heading straight for them was a giant hawk.

"RUN!" he yowled, running to the side and leaping into a bush. Brightkit followed closely behind.

Hollykit started in the direction of her brother and sister, but the hawk was faster. It grabbed the pale ginger kit in it's massive talons and swept her into the air.

"Help!" she screamed, watching her brother's bright green eyes widen as he looked up at her from the bush.

"Hollykit! Don't worry, we'll get help!" he yelled, but Hollykit knew that by the time the warriors got there, she would be long gone. All Hollykit could do was watch a determined Stormkit and a wide-eyed Brightkit scurry across the clearing and head back the way they came. The hawk grew higher, so high that Hollykit could see the camp. She could see the ones she loved and cared about growing smaller and smaller before her. She could feel the hawk's talons piercing her pale fur, the pain making her wince and cry out. She could hear the hawk give a loud screech as it soared higher into the sky.

Hollykit knew that the life she had dreamed about for the four moons she had been alive were being shredded and ripped apart by these large claws that were digging deeper and deeper into her sides. The blood began to stain the hawk's talons bright red, as the small kit's breaths became shorter and shorter. She could no longer see camp anymore. So she closed her eyes and knew that when she opened them again, the stars would come to take her spirit away to StarClan. There was no hope for her now.

"Help! Hollykit has been taken by a hawk!"

Stormkit's yowl filled the camp and heads turned to look at him and Brightkit, who was panting beside him.

"We were out in the clearing just outside of camp," the dark ginger she cat explained, "and a hawk came and swept her away!"

Another loud screech sounded and Stormkit and Brightkit gave a scream of horror as they saw the hawk, high over camp, holding a small pale ginger bundle between it's talons.

"See? Look!" Stormkit called, using his tail to point out the dark brown hawk flying away with his sister, who lay limp between the large claws.

Rainfall, their mother, who had just joined the group of cats gathered around her kits, looked up at the hawk that Stormkit had pointed at.

"Hollykit? Is that _Hollykit_?" she screeched, staring at her pale ginger daughter in the hawk's claws, wide-eyed. "It's got Hollykit! Oh, StarClan, why? Someone has to save her!"

A blue-gray tom came, sadness showing in his bright blue eyes. "Rainfall, its too late," he said softly, lowering his head. "We have to accept that she will probably be in StarClan, watching us. She will be in a better place."

"No!" Rainfall yowled, "We have to find her! Please, she has to be alive!" But the hawk was already gone and out of sight. "No...no, Hollykit, no..." The dark gray she cat buried her face in the neck of her blue-gray mate standing before her. "She's gone, Wavepool," Rainfall whispered.

"She's gone," Wavepool repeated quietly. "She's in StarClan now."

**2 Moons Later**

"From this moment on, until you earn your full name from StarClan, you shall be called Brightpaw."

Brightpaw dipped her head to her leader as cats below called her name. She touched noses with her mentor and went to sit beside Stormpaw, who had also been made an apprentice moments before her. Brightpaw had chosen to be a medicine cat. She wanted to be as close to her sister as possible.

Stormpaw, however, had his heart set on being the best warrior ever, maybe even leader someday. He wanted to follow the dream his sister had when she was still alive, because she never would get to follow it.

"Stormpaw, Brightpaw, Stormpaw, Brightpaw!" the clan cheered and the two new apprentices looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

_Hollykit should be here too._


	2. NightClan Challenge: Detemination

**This is Challenge #2 for ****Nightclan**

**Challenge Name: Killed by a Traitor**

**Title: Determination Sensation**

**Main Characters: **

**Wolfpaw (fluffy gray she cat with amber eyes)**

**Vinepelt - (brown tom with black splotches and amber eyes)**

**This one goes over a short amount of time, about a week or so, in the life of Wolfpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. Set almost 14 moons after "Remember Me".**

**Note; I don't own Warriors. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

The storm blowing all around Wolfpaw was fairly harsh. She felt that she could barely move against the raging wind, could barely hear as the thunder droned in her ears, could barely feel anything as the rain pelted into her gray fur. Lightning flashed before her eyes and she stumbled, blinded by the bright flash as the tree in front of her was set on fire. The wet gray she cat fell to the muddy ground, soft sobs escaping her lips. Her clan was dying back there and because of the raging storm, she couldn't get WindClan for help.

Suddenly, the apprentice heard pawsteps sounding behind her. Sniffing, she turned her head to see a blurry shape in the rain. It appeared to be a cat, a brown one, but big chunks were missing out of him...wait, those were black patches!

"Vinepelt!" the gray she cat cried out to the tom, her amber eyes glowing with hope. His amber eyes, however didn't look so happy to see her.

"Well, if it isn't Wolfpaw. Cherrystar said that I would find you here." His mew was devious, almost evil sounding to Wolfpaw's ears.

"I'm here to stop you from getting WindClan to help. ThunderClan's days of a soft clan are all over now. All those ThunderClan kittypets will be wiped out by dawn!"

"Vinepelt, you are a ThunderClan cat! You're calling us kittypets? You're one of us!"

"No ThunderClan cat will survive, Wolfpaw! It's just a matter of time before ShadowClan, the strongest clan, the clan I've admired my whole life, will rule the lake with me as their deputy!"

"No, Vinepelt. You won't stop me. I'm going to get WindClan to help and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Sorry, Wolfpaw, but you aren't getting to WindClan." Taking a step closer, he said, "I hope you have a nice trip to StarClan."

* * *

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!"

That was music to her ears. As Cherrystar looked down on her, the small gray she cat felt her chest puff with pride. Her mentor, Vinepelt, sat next to her, his amber eyes warm with happiness. Wolfpaw couldn't be happier to have the deputy as her mentor - he always had come to the nursery to teach her some moves and play with her. Wolfpaw had been the only kit in the clan for awhile, but Fernlight had her kits a moon ago and then Briarstorm had kitted two sunrises ago. Now Wolfpaw was an apprentice and she could train with the older apprentices in the clan.

As the ceremony ended, Wolfpaw excitedly bounced around her mentor. "What are we going to do first? Border patrol? Hunting? Fighting? Exploring? Moss collecting? I can't wait to get started!"

The brown and black tom gave a soft smile to the gray she cat and sat down. "I guess I can show you the territory. You haven't seen it yet, right?" The large tom padded out of camp, Wolfpaw following closely on his heels.

As they approached the WindClan border, Vinepelt paused. "That is WindClan territory," the brown and black tom said, "They've been accusing us of stealing their prey for almost two moons. Cherrystar keeps denying it, but they are insistent that they saw us hunting there. I think they're going to attack soon."

Just as Vinepelt stopped talking, his ears perked up and his he began to taste the air. Suddenly, her quickly turned to Wolfpaw and said in her ear, "WindClan is coming. Go to camp and ask Cherrystar to send a patrol. Tell her WindClan is attacking and that she should come with her best warriors."

"But what about you?" Wolfpaw asked, fear stinging her pelt.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go and watch over camp when Cherrystar gets here. Hurry! Go!"

Wolfpaw's small gray paws raced back to camp as fast as they could.

* * *

The fluffy gray she cat sat down to eat a mouse. When Wolfpaw had returned to camp, she told Cherrystar of the WindClan scents and Vinepelt at the WindClan border. Astonished, Cherrystar had brought Wavepool, Rainfall, Stormcloud, Birchbranch, Featherfur, and Gorseclaw with her to fight, as well as the three older apprentices, Leafpaw, Lightingpaw, and Softpaw. Wolfpaw was left to guard camp, as well as a few older warriors. Vinepelt still wasn't back yet; Wolfpaw was a bit scared, but he was a strong deputy - he would be okay.

Wolfpaw forgot that Breezetail, Nightstorm, Hollowsong, and Appleflight were all out on a border patrol by the ShadowClan border, so when an injured Vinepelt bursted into camp, blood matting his fur, carrying a dead Hollowsong in his jaws, Wolfpaw was shocked.

Screams erupted from a few cats, including Wolfpaw, as they saw the pretty light brown tabby covered in scratches, her throat ripped right out. Vinepelt dropped the tabby in the middle of the clearing and then turned around and walked out of camp.

When Vinepelt returned, Breezetail was hanging in his jaws, his fur ruffled and matted, his throat ripped just like Hollowsong's

"No!" Wolfpaw cried out, rushing over to her father as Vinepelt dropped him next to Hollowsong. "No, father, no, you can't be dead!" Tears brimmed Wolfpaw's eyes and she buried her nose into her father's dark gray fur. "No, no, no, no, no...StarClan, why?"

A tail suddenly touched Wolfpaw's shoulder. Wolfpaw looked up at Vinepelt, who had laid a dead Appleflight and Nightstorm next to her father, both their throats ripped out.

"It's okay, Wolfpaw." His voice was soft and sad, almost sympathetic towards the fluffy gray apprentice.

"What happened?" Wolfpaw said almost in a whisper, sadness filling her heart.

"I'm going to announce it now," the brown and black tom meowed, padding away towards Highledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan! Today, you see four cats in front of you - Hollowsong, Nightstorm, Appleflight, and Breezetail." Wolfpaw gave a small wail as Vinepelt announced her dead father. "They served as great warriors and you deserve to know what happened to them. So here goes.

"I had just left the battle. I wanted to run to the ShadowClan border and tell the patrol what was happening. But I couldn't find them. I searched for their scent trails and finally found them. There was fresh ShadowClan scent everywhere and the stench of blood was fresh. Then I saw four trails of blood leading into their territory, smeared on the grass, leading me to the corpses of our beloved warriors. I presume the attacked the patrol, killing them on the spot, ripping their throats out. They dragged them a little ways further into the territory to hide their bodies. That is how these four warriors died."

A sudden scream from the nursery sounded and cats turned around to see and bloodied Fernlight scrambling from the cave.

"My kits!" she screamed, "My kits are gone! ShadowClan must have taken them, their scent is everywhere!"

"My kits too!" Briarstorm said, clearly astonished. "They stole our kits!"

* * *

Cherrystar returned from a victorious battle with WindClan only to find a distressed clan. ShadowClan was now making their move on the ThunderClan cats and Wolfpaw was a bit worried as to what would happen. Wolfpaw's mother, Featherfur, had returned to see her mate dead. Ever since then, Featherfur sobbed in the warriors den, refusing to eat or take any herbs Brightcloud gave her.

It was a few days after the vigil for the four patrol members. ShadowClan still held the kits captive in their clan, but Cherrystar and Vinepelt had been in the leader's den since sunrise to discuss plans to steal them back.

Wolfpaw dazed sleepily on the rocks where the sun shone brightest. Her first few days as an apprentice weren't really turning out great so far. And they were about to get worse.

Choking noises woke Wolfpaw up. The fluffy she cat scrambled around, trying to find her paws. Turning, she saw Leafpaw, Gorseclaw, and Streampelt all vomiting a pile of black gunk that Wolfpaw had never seen before while they flailed around on the ground, jerking back and forth. Rainfall was already rushing to get her daughter, the medicine cat. Brightcloud emerged from the den and told all the cats to stand back - she sniffed the black gunk and confirmed that their prey had been stuffed with deathberries - a poisonous berry found in the forest. She also confirmed that they weren't going to live to see another morning.

Sniffing the prey, the medicine cat announced that ShadowClan scent was all over the prey. Fernlight begged the medicine cat to at least try to save them - Wolfpaw remembered that Gorseclaw was Fernlight's mate - and Brightcloud announced that she would try. Leading the cats into her den, she didn't come out of her den for the rest of the day.

The three cats were dead by morning.

* * *

Two sunrises later, Cherrystar had gone to WindClan and apologized to them for her warriors' disobedience. Wolfpaw though that was smart; they might need WindClan if ShadowClan attacked again.

The sky was darkening as Wolfpaw gazed up at it, but she couldn't see the sun - dark cloud covered the sun, but she assumed night was falling upon them. So far, seven cats were dead from ThunderClan alone. Some were still in bad shape - because leafbare would arrive within the next moon, the weather had grown considerably colder than it had been and some cats had already fallen ill - Softpaw, Wavepool, and Birchbranch had whitecough already, which could turn to greencough if Brightcloud didn't treat them. Sadly, she had used up her herbs trying to save the cats poisoned by deathberries, so she only had a bit of catmint left.

Loud yowls of warning sounded from in the camp and Wolfpaw turned quickly to see ShadowClan cats sneaking out from the shadows of the hollow. _Why were the guards never guarding the camp? _Wolfpaw wondered, dashing to launch herself at a small, black tom. Then Wolfpaw remembered - _Oh shoot! I don't know any battle moves!_

She sank her claws into the tom's back as she landed on him. He rolled to the ground, pinned, and Wolfpaw released him, rushing to go help the elders.

Cherrystar stopped her with her tail and shouted to her, "Go get WindClan! We need help!"

Wolfpaw nodded, dashing into the forest towards the WindClan border just as the rain began to fall and the first flash of blinding lightning struck the sky.

* * *

The storm raged on as the small gray she cat looked up at her mentor, who was standing dangerously above her now. His claws unsheathed, but Wolfpaw didn't care. She was as good as dead anyways; she didn't know how to fight and she couldn't even get up with the rain stinging her pelt. The thunder boomed again and Wolfpaw looked at the flaming tree behind Vinepelt.

"You killed my father. You tore the throats out of that patrol. You caught prey on ShadowClan territory and stuffed it with deathberries! You killed all those cats!" Wolfpaw whispered to herself as the rain fell all around her, drowning out the sound of her terrified voice.

A screech sounding not long after the thunder sounded and in a flash of lightning, Vinepelt was gone. Wolfpaw looked around for him - was this some sort of trick? - but eventually she saw him tussling with Featherfur on the wet forest floor.

"Mother! No!" Wolfpaw screamed, but Vinepelt already had her pinned. His sharp claws held her shoulders down as he lunged for her throat.

"NO!" The fluffy gray she cat pushed herself up from the muddy ground and she launched herself at Vinepelt, knocking him off her mother. The small apprentice went tumbling to the side.

"Run, mother! I'll be fine, just run!" Wolfpaw yelled to her mother and Featherfur began running in the other direction. A new strength surging through her, Wolfpaw ran towards the WindClan border, hearing Vinepelt running through the mud puddles, not far behind her. As she reached WindClan, she scrambled in the river, trying to cross into the other clan's territory. Vinepelt leaped, landing just in front of her, sending a spray of water into Wolfpaw's face. She squealed and then screamed as his claws swiped across her chest, pain surging through her like no pain she had felt before. She looked down at the wound before looking up at the murderous deputy and then falling dead on the ground.

* * *

As Wolfpaw screamed before dying, a WindClan patrol had been passing through. Hearing her scream, the warriors came to her aid and ended up driving Vinepelt away before heading the ThunderClan with the fluffy gray she cat. When they arrived, they helped drive away the Shadowclan cats.

Wolfpaw had been long dead by then and Featherfur had returned, brokenhearted. She later went crazy and tried to find her daughter and mate's killer. She eventually left on a crazy journey and was never seen again.

ShadowClan returned the kits. Stormstar lost his last life in the battle, while his deputy died as well, so a new cat was leader of ShadowClan. She tried to repay ThunderClan in any way that she could.

Wolfpaw did save her clan after all - if not for her, WindClan would not have come to ThunderClan's aid and ShadowClan might rule the forest. Vinepelt didn't stop her after all.

* * *

**So yea. Determination Sensation. My saddest piece of writing ever. Oh well. Review!**

**-Pointe**


End file.
